More Years Of This
by savingpoppunk
Summary: Sequel to Why This Life? Tris is in college. She left to go to college in New York leaving everyone behind in Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is the sequel of Why This Life? Thank you Veronica Roth for Divergent :) ~savingpoppunk**

I sat between Caleb and a girl named Danielle Pohler. I looked at the people in front of me in their light blue cap and gowns.

My row began to stand up so I followed.

"Caleb Prior." Our principle said. Caleb walked up and took his diploma. "Beatrice Prior."

I walked into stage smiling. I was finally out of this hell hole. I took my diploma and walked off stage.

A little while later. "Goodbye. We wish you a happy college years and have fun never coming back." Our principle laughed. We all turned our tassels. "Good luck." Everyone stood up and threw their caps in the air.

I turned to Caleb and hugged him tight. Everyone began to leave and meet their family and friends, but I stood there holding my brother, my best friend.

Caleb pulled away. "Let's go find dad and our friends." He said smiling.

"Tris!" Christina yelled running towards me. I ran towards. We hugged until Tobias and Will pulled us apart.

"I'm going to miss you." Will said kissing Chris.

Tobias put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, laying his head on the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist. We've been inseparable since we got back together Junior year.

"You two are cute together." Caleb said, walking up with our dad. Our dad has been getting better. He has a girlfriend, he got over his drinking, he cares about us now. He's been like his old self again for over a year.

I pulled away from Tobias and walked over to my dad, hugging my dad. "Your mom would be proud." He said in my ear. I smiled and pulled away, going back to Tobias.

"I'm really going to miss you." He said placing his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I love you." I said against his lips. I felt him smile against mine.

"I love you too." He said, breaking the kiss.

"Can you believe we are out of this living hell!" Zeke said walking up to our group with Uriah beside him and their parents behind them.

"Living is hell." I told him. I had my moments pretty much only if I wasn't taking the medicine. The good thing was, I stopped cutting, but I still listen to the same bands. I am a fan and I will be there until the end.

"Group picture!" Christina yelled.

We all lined up. Caleb, Me, Tobias, Zeke, Christina, Will, Uriah.

This was the best day of my life... So far.


	2. Chapter 2

**(That song Tris is singing is Do It Now Remember It Later by Sleeping With Sirens :D ~savingpoppunk**

"Remember when they said that what we want can never be done" I sang along to the song, highlighting a sentence in my textbook.

"Shut the fuck up I'm trying to study!" Lynn yelled, throwing a pillow at me.

I looked up at her and furrowed my eyebrows. I took an earbud out and looked up at he while she laughed. I took the pillow from beside me and threw it back at her.

Now, you may be wondering who Lynn is. She's my roommate and the only friend I have on this entire campus.

"Dont sing the song if you can't scream it." She laughed looking back at her book. I rolled my eyes and put my earbud back in.

Not long after that I heard my phone vibrating beside me. I looked at the name that came up on the screen. Tobias.

I took my ear buds out of my phone and my ears before sliding the answer button and pressing the phone against my ear.

"Hey babe." I heard his voice.

I smiled. "Hey."

"I know you're smiling." He said laughing.

"I am I'm just happy." I said giggling.

"Hey Tris?" Lynn said. I looked across the room at her. "Take it somewhere else?" I nodded and got up off my bed and walking over to the door, leading out into the hallway.

"Sorry. Exams soon." I said once I got in the hallway, closing the door behind me.

"Its fine, when are you coming home?" He asked. I heard him fall onto his bed.

"Two weeks." I began to walk down the hall towards the balcony, hopefully no one was on it.

"Thank god." Tobias said.

I opened the door to the hot almost summer night.

"Can you believe a year ago we would be studying for High School exams?" I asked sliding the door closed behind me.

"I know right. I feel old." Tobias said laughing.

"Dude, you're 19 almost 20. Shut up." I said standing against the railing, I looked up at the moon.

"I miss you." Tobias said. "I can't wait to see you."

Tobias stayed in Chicago. He went to the collage there. He didn't want to leave much behind, but it makes me guilty every time he tells me he misses me because I left him behind.

"I miss you too." I looked at the 5 floors beneath me at the grass.

"I'm looking for an apartment online." I told him.

"Your not staying with your dad?" He asked. I heard his refrigerator open then close again.

"Nah I might stay with Christina if she doesn't stay with Will." I said turning around and looking through the door.

"I'll stay with you." Tobias said.

"I highly doubt my brother and my dad want me staying in an apartment with a guy." I said laughing.

"Come on you're 19." He argued.

"I know but still you know how they are." I told him.

"I know, but what are they gonna do when we get married and have kids?" He asked.

"Hold up!" I yelled. "Marriage I'm sooo for, but kids?"

"What you don't want kids?" He asked. "Oh wait. Never mind."

"Uhhh yeah?" Let's just say I'm well maybe a virgin.

"You're lucky I love you enough to respect that." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and took my phone away from my ear to check the time. 10:49 pm.

"Tobias, I've gotta go I love you." I told him.

"Love you too. Talk to you tomorrow." He said before I heard the click. I miss his voice already, I miss his lips, I miss the way he held me, I miss everything about him.

I opened the sliding glass door that led inside and closed it once I was inside. I walked down to my room, that wasn't far. I opened the door and saw Lynn lying on her bed singing the same song I was earlier.

I slammed the door and she bolted up, pulling her headphones off. Her short dark hair with purple, blue, and green highlights messed up.

I laughed at her and walked to the desk in between our beds and plugging my phone in to charge, before sitting on my bed against the wall.

"Why do you look all depressed?" Lynn asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"My boyfriend wants kids." I said looking up at her.

"And?" She asked.

"I'm scared of sex." I said before putting my head in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A little cussing but not much ~savingpoppunk**

"I'm staying with Will." Christina said. I sighed into my phone. "What? You don't want me to?"

"Chris it's not that." I said.

"What then?"

"Tobias wants to have sex."

I heard Christina whisper something but I didn't quite catch it.

"I think I failed." Lynn said walking through to door and falling on her bed, leaving the door wide open.

"Lynn." I said.

"What?" Her voice muffled by her bed sheets.

"Door."

She closed the door with her foot, not lifting her head. Our room wasn't big but it wasn't small. There was two beds on both sides of the room, next to Lynn's bed a closet, a desk between the two beds under the window, a small fridge next two my bed, and a TV on a stand against the wall next to the door.

"What?" Christina asked.

"Sorry, talking to my roommate." I said.

"No Tobias." She said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah well all he said was that he wanted to get married and have kids."

"Awwwweee little Beatrice's and Tobias's" she squealed.

"Shut up or once I get home I will slit your throat" I told her. I heard a click and took my phone away from my ear. "That bitch hung up on me!" I yelled.

"What bitch?" Lynn asked lifting her head and looking at me.

"My friend." I said playing my phone on the shelf above my bed. I slumped back on my pillow, pulling my legs up to my chest and hugging them. "I hate life." I said my vision getting blurry from tears.

"Tris, don't cry." Lynn said getting up from her bed and sitting down across from me.

"It's so hard."

"I know."

There was a sudden knock on our door, Lynn got up to get it while I wiped my tears with my wrist.

She opened the door. "Hi. I know this is strange to ask but do you have any packaging tape?" I heard a deep voice asked. I turned away from the window and towards the door.

"Peter." I whispered. I couldn't move or breathe, I don't even know how I came to say his name.

"Tris." He said smiling. Not his stupid smile he used to make when he would hurt me. He began to walk in the room, towards me.

I reached behind me and found scissors on the desk. I held them in front of me. "Stay. Away. From. Me." I said. He backed up. Lynn stood at the door, jaw dropped. "Get out."

"I'm so sor-" he began.

"Bullshit!" I yelled. "Get out!"

Peter turned and walked out the door. I relaxed and lowered the scissors.

"Okay. What the hell did I just see?" Lynn asked closing the door once Peter left. "Oh wait! You trying to cut a guy!" She yelled. "Who is he and how do you know him?!"

I sat on the edge of my bed. "He went to the same High School as me, he's my ex and he tried to rape me in junior year." I dropped the scissors and put my head in my hands remembering what happened before.

I felt the bed next to me sink. "I'm sorry. Oh my god Tris am I sorry." Lynn said hugging me.

"It's not you're fault." I looked at her, wiping my eyes.

"He looked like a douche." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this chapter is kinda shitty. It took a few days (sorry about that too) but I tried. ~savingpoppunk**

I walked down the hallway towards the airport from the plane, Lynn following behind me.

"You might have to save me from my family." Lynn said. We walked out into the airport. "Theres my mom, ill see you Sunday?" I nodded and she left towards her mom.

I looked around looking for my friends or Caleb. I spotted Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and Four standing together. I started to run towards them. Christina was running towards me.

"Trissy!" She yelled before we collided in each other's arms.

"Hey Chris" I grinned.

She separated from me. "Lynn!" She yelled running across the airport to Lynn.

Lynn went to the same High School as us, but we didn't really talk much maybe here and there and partners in class but when we found out we were going to the same college and roommates we got closer.

"Hey Uriah." I said before hugging Uriah. Marlene left with Christina to see Lynn.

"It's good to have you back." Uriah said pulling away. He looked at Tobias and I. "I leave you two alone." He winked before walking to catch up with Marlene.

"I missed you so much." Tobias said pulling me into a hug.

I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you too but I think you missed me more." I said placing my lips against his.

Tobias wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

There was an awkward cough from behind me. Tobias pulled away first and I turned around to see Christina, Uriah, and Marlene standing there. I laced my fingers with Tobias's and took my suitcase with the other hand. "Let's just go home." I said walking past them dragging Tobias behind me.

I stood behind Tobias as he worked to get the lock to his apartment open. When he got it unlocked he opened the door and stepped aside to let me in first.

"Nice." I said looking around.

"It's a little eh, but it has two rooms." He said closing the door once he was inside. I turned and looked at him. "Just saying."

I dropped my booking by the door and left my suitcase there and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. "I don't mind it. I'm here with you." I smiled up at him.

Tobias sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "I love you." He said placing a kiss on my lips.

I cupped his face in my hands so he wouldn't pull back from the kiss. "I love you too." I said kissing him back. Tobias began to kiss harder, so I did.

He pulled me into his lap not separating our lips. Tobias then played me down on my back and he dangled over me our lips still not separating.

I began to pull off his shirt. "I love you." I said to him again. Once his shirt was off he worked on my tank top.

"Dont leave again."

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm not updating a lot and sorry for this being short but I would like to thank FourTrisForever10 for helping me out :) ~ savingpoppunk**

I woke with Tobias's arm around my waist. I turned a little, quietly, not trying to wake him. He was still asleep, I smiled and turned back to face the wall.

"Morning babe" Tobias said.

I turned back towards him and kissed him on the lips as I remembered the night before.

_"I love you." Tobias said kissing me gently._

_I looked down at his lap that was covered by a single sheet on the bed and smiled._

_"I love you too." I said looking up into his eyes._

_He looked down at my chest that was only covered by my bra. Tobias put his hands at my sides and began to rub his hands from the bottom of my bra to the top of my underwear._

_"I'm glad you longer harm." He said._

_I one of my hands around his neck and used the other to lift his chin so he was looking at my eyes._

_"I stopped for you and myself" I told him before kissing him gently "because I love you more than anything, you make me feel 1000x better about myself."_

_He had a hard look on his face but his eyes were bluer than ever and they had a smile in them._

_"Tris-" _

_I cut him off by kissing him hard, he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, unhooking my bra in the process._

_I pulled away from and took the rest of it off and threw it on the floor where all the other clothes were._

_I touched my forehead against his. "You are my world."_

_Tobias rolled onto his side where he was on top of me. "You're my universe." He said before kissing me once again._

"Well, I think you should go see your dad today." Tobias said pulling away.

"Ugh can I just stay here. I only have limited time with you." I said playing my head on his bare chest.

"You don't have limited time." Tobias said quietly.

"What?" I asked sitting up fast. "But I have to go back to school in New York soon."

"I applied." He said grinning. I gave him a puzzled look. "I'm going to school with you."

Tears began to form in my eyes. I covered my mouth with my hands. Tobias laughed a little at my reaction.

"I can't believe this." I choked out.

Tobias nodded and continued. "Tris is can't stand being away from you. It hurts."

I hugged him and tears fell from my eyes onto his shoulder. "Sorry your shoulder will be wet from tears." I said laughing a little.

"I don't care, they're your tears." He said into my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**TOBIAS POV**

Tris left about 20 minutes ago to go to her dad's house. I layed in bed not knowing what else to do, she took my car.

I stared at the ceiling thinking about Tris. I loved her, I wanted to be with her forever, but we are too young for those kinds of thing, not sex I guess.

Heard my phone ring in the kitchen, I sighed and pulled the sheets off of me. I began to stand when I realized I was bare naked, I quickly looked around the room. I grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs off the floor from the night before and jogged to the kitchen.

I looked at the screen and a picture of Tris and her name was on the screen. I slid the answer button and put the phone against my ear.

I heard crying.

"Tris?" I asked, panicked. "Tris? What's wrong babe?"

"M-my dad." She said through sobs.

"What happened?" I asked, a pain in my chest. When she was upset I was.

"He died." She said.

I quickly jumped up and ran back to my room pulling on a pair of black jeans. "I'm coming." I told her as I pulled a gray shirt over my head.

"I have your car." Tris said quietly.

"Your 15 minutes away, ill take a taxi." I told her as I quickly put on my sneakers and grabbed her keys because she had mine off the table beside the bed.

"Thank you." She said.

I ran out the front of the building and stood on the edge of the sidewalk. I held my phone against my ear. "Tris don't hang up okay?" I asked her.

"I won't if you don't hang up on me." She said whispering.

I listened to her breathe heavily as a taxi pulled up in front of me. I got inside quickly and told him the address.

Tris began to cry as the taxi turned down the street. I could see the police cars, the ambulances, and the fire trucks in front of the house. I paid the taxi driver and jumped out of the car.

I began to run down the street and I saw Tris sitting on the sidewalk her knees pulled up to her chest, one arm around her legs and the other holding her phone against her ear.

She heard me coming because she got up and pulled her phone away from her ear and slid it into her pocket. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off the ground.

She sobbed into my shoulder while I stroked her hair.

"Where's Caleb?" I asked her.

"In the house." She said her voice muffled by my shirt. I kissed the top of her head.

Caleb walked out, his eyes red and he was talking to an officer. Caleb saw Tris and I and walked over to us, the officer following close behind him.

I pulled Tris away from me and turned her towards her brother.

"How old are you Ms. Prior?" The officer asked her.

"19." She answered.

He nodded and wrote it down in the little notepad in his hand. "We're you staying with your dad when this happened?"

Tris grabbed my hand and shook her head. "No. No I was staying with my boyfriend. I'm home for the summer, I go to college in New York."

He nodded and walked off. "How was that supposed to help?" Tris asked. Caleb and I exchanged looks and shrugged.

Tris looked at the ground, let go of my hand and sat down. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my side. "I can't believe this happened." She sobbed into my chest.

"Darling you'll be okay." I said rubbing her back.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you Beatrice."

**Okay, Authors Note at the end because I would have no clue how to say it at the top. "Darling you'll be okay" comes from Hold On Till May by Pierce The Veil. ~savingpoppunk**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been on vacation so that's why I haven't been updating a lot :/ ~savingpoppunk**

**-1 week later-**

I finished putting my hair in a tight bun and stared at myself in the mirror. I was doing this again. The last time was 7 years ago.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asked from behind me.

I sighed and turned around to face him. He was wearing a black suit. I shook my head and walked over to him, putting my arms around him.

"I'm always here." Tobias said into my hair.

I let go of him and walked past him back into our room. I looked at myself in the full body mirror. I was wearing a simple black dress that came down just above my knees and black heels.

I made eye contact with Tobias through the mirror. He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist and layed his head on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful." He said looking at me in the mirror.

"I don't want to." I replied. Those were the first words I've said since I lost my father.

Tobias lifted his head and kissed my cheek. "We have to go." He said before pulling away and walking out of the room.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I took one last glance at myself and walked out of the room.

I held Tobias's hand as we walked to my dad's grave. As we got closer I stopped. "I can't do this." I whispered.

"Yes you can." Tobias said looking at me.

I shook my head. "I can't I can't."

"Why?" He asked.

"First my mom" I paused "now my dad."

He sighed and put and arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him as he led me to the spot.

"Now a few words from Andrew Prior's son. Caleb." The priest said.

Caleb stood and walked to where the priest was standing. He didn't look okay, his face was tear stained and he just looked broken.

"My dad was a good man. He was a good man up until we lost my mother. He began to become a man that wasn't him. He was showing a side no kid wanted to see. My mom wouldn't have been proud of him because he wasn't raising his kids the way he should've been. I looked over my sister when he turned into that man, but I had changed also. I grew up for Tris. I wanted her to have someone who cared. Who loved her. I know I can't be anymore but Tobias, take care of Tris the way I did. Both of my parents would want that for her. But back to my dad. He changed the summer before Junior year. I think he regretted those years. But dad, those years were for you and Tris." He was crying by the end as he walked back to his seat I stood and as he walked by I hugged him tight.

"A few words from Andrew Prior's daughter. Beatrice." The priest said.

"As my brother said before, my dad changed, he wasn't who he was when we were younger. But now I'm 19 and remembering those years with him. I was 10 when we lost my mom. 9 years ago almost 10. The police never found out how my father died, but something tells me it was suicide because he missed my mother. I was never the girl my mom wanted me to be. I was depressed, suicidal. Now I realize my dad was probably that way but no one ever noticed. Being someone like that, it's easy to cover up all of that. I guess that's why he drank, I guess that's why he never really knew Caleb and I were there, or he did but he was too in love with my mom to forget her. But the past is in the past, this is the future. We have to live now is what people always say. But how can I? My mom will never be there when I go to get a wedding dress, my dad will never walk me down the aisle on my wedding day." I looked over at Tobias. "And that kills me." I said before walking back to my seat.

I put my head in my hands and cried. I let the past 19 years out. I felt Tobias rubbing my circles in my back.

"Let us pray." The priest said. I didn't know what he said before or after that. After he was finished I heard everyone get up to leave.

"Tris, everyone's leaving." He said.

I looked up at him. "I love you Tobias." I told him.

"I love you too." He said.

"No more than that."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm doing two updates in one day :p ~savingpoppunk**

_"Dad do I really have to go?" I groaned._

_"Yes Beatrice now get up!" Dad yelled from my doorway._

_I pulled myself out of bed falling off my bed in the process. I picked myself up and walked into my bathroom._

_I looked at myself in the mirror. I was small for a 12 year old. I sighed and brushed my hair out and pulled it into a tight bun. I brushed my teeth before walking out of the bathroom and to my closet._

_I opened the door and took a step into the walk in closet that you couldn't really walk into. I stripped off my pyjamas and put on the dress I was supposed to wear 2 years ago but I still just fit into it._

_I slid on the plain black dress with thin straps, a black sweater, and black flats._

_I walked out of the closet and downstairs where I found Caleb and my dad standing by the front door in black suits._

_I stood in front of my mom's grave. "Why do people do these kind of things? What's it called again?" I asked a little too loud._

_"They're called memorials." Caleb pointed out._

_There weren't many people here. I guess not many people were at her actual funeral either, but I wouldn't know, because I didn't go. Only her closets friends and a few family members were here._

_"This sucks." A kid standing beside me said._

_I looked over at him. He was Marcus Eaton's son. Tobias._

_"No kid wants to show up at their own mothers funeral." He said._

_He was my age or like 5 months older, but I didn't like him, he was kinda jerky actually. He was in my year, but his parents are or were close with mine. He lost his mom not too long ago and we went to his mom's funeral._

_"I didn't go to my mom's" I huffed._

_"You went to my mom's" he said._

_"I was forced." I said harshly, rolling my eyes. I didn't want to talk to this kid. I didn't talk to him in school or anywhere else, why would I talk to him here?_

_"Listen Tobias I don't really want to talk to you okay?" I said turning to him. He looked back at me. His eyes were blue, not just blue but this really amazing blue._

_"I know what you're going through, but hey maybe someday we will get along?" He asked smiling._

"Tris?" Tobias asked snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"What's going on with you lately? You've been in and out of daydreams or something." He said.

"You were right." I said, my smile widening.

"Sure..." He said turning his attention back to the TV.

I put my hand on the side of his face and turned his attention towards me. "The day of my mom's memorial." I told him

A small smile made its way on his face. I grinned and placed my lips on his.

I pulled away first and looked at Tobias with all seriousness. "I've been thinking." I said.

His face changed quick. "What?" He said.

"I'm thinking about dropping out of college." I said.

He sighed and stood up and walked to the little kitchen that was connected to the living room.

"I don't want to but I don't think I can concentrate that well after this summer." I said standing. School was about to start up again. My birthday was a few weeks ago.

"Tris I know." Tobias said.

"You go to college if you want to, but I think I can't." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tris, I'm not going if you're not." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Tobias-"

"Ill worry too much about you." He said.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Tobias you deserve to get an education." I said putting my head in my hands.

"You do too." Tobias said.

I layed on my back and looked at the ceiling.

"Will you marry me someday?" I heard Tobias ask quietly.

I sat up quickly. "Did I hear you correctly?"

He nodded. I smiled. "I sure will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick chapter I know it's short but I have things planned for later in the story :) ~ savingpoppunk**

The rain didn't even bother coming down a little at a time, it just came down all at once.

With both of my parents not being alive and me not really as close with my brother as I once was, it was hard to talk to anyone anymore.

I climbed the hill towards my parents grave.

I stood in front of my mom's tombstone looking back and forth between hers and my dad's. I sat down in the wet grass, the rain still coming down hard.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I said. "I miss you guys but I came here to tell you guys something important I have no one else to tell and I can't tell the person who it's about." I sighed and continued. "Tobias told me he wants to marry me someday but the way he asked me it sounded like he was proposing. I'm not ready for that. I'm only 20 I'm still in college and I can't have a family. I know you guys were young and you don't want me to be the same way. Tobias told me a at the beginning of summer that he applied and got into the same college as me. I'm happy for him but he did it to be closer to me and I've been thinking about just us being less serious or just friends. I've been thinking about just friends more than less serious. I lost you both and I can't move away from that." The rain was getting worse and it was actually cold for summer.

"I love you guys but I have to go." I said before standing and walking down the hill back to the car.


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I'm very sorry guys but I don't know if I can continue this Fanfic. I start school soon and i'm having some personal things going on at the moment. But I will still try to update. To be honest I rushed both this and the prequel Why This Life? these are my first fanfics and i was proud of them.**

**I originally wrote Why This Life? to show people what life could be like. I didn't like breaking up FourTris (I love that ship so much) but that stuff happens in real life. I liked my idea. I liked my plot but I didn't like my writing. I didn't like the way I wrote it. I want to write more for this fanfic but I don't think I can I feel like it would be more that I have to do.**

**I had making the fanfictions a summer thing and end it before school for me started but I lacked on it and I regret it.**

**I'm sorry I didn't try to at least write good. See you soon.**

**~savingpoppunk**


End file.
